Another Riddle
by notavailible
Summary: Voldemort discovers that he has a mudblood half sister.Although she isn't related to the side of his family descended from Salazar Slytherin she certainly had the heart of a Slytherin. Prologue and Chapter 1 up!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not making any money off this story. **

**Well this is my second shot at a fic. It's my first one with Tom/Voldemort so I hope that I get the character right. The prologue is just a memory. The real story will be taking place a bit farther on in the future. Maybe not quite into the days of Harry Potter but not as far back as this. Well I hope that you enjoy it! Please review!**

Voldemort sat in a small bedroom of an old abandoned house. He was sitting there waiting for the girl who was asleep in the bed to wake up. He leaned over her and gently kissed her forehead. The girl's face cringed and she moved a bit. She was clearly still fast asleep. He let out a sigh. Some things never seemed to change. He could still remember how he had met her…

It was nearing the end of summer. Only a few days remained before his old school Hogwarts would be resuming its classes. That explained why all of Diagon Alley was full of students purchasing their school supplies. He of course, didn't see many of the students for few tread in Knockturn Alley. He was stuck at his job at Borgin and Burkes. It was about noon now, and he was yet to have a single customer. Not exactly his idea of fun. He much preferred it when he would be sent to someone's house in order to get some object of value from them.

It was nearing the end of his shift when he suddenly saw the door swing open. A young girl entered. She was alone. She was dressed fully in muggle clothing and began looking at the different items in the shop with a great look of intrigue. She spotted something on one of the tables and her finger started move towards it, as if she was somehow drawn to it.

"I advise you not to touch that," he snapped at the girl. She had probably not even noticed that he was there until he had spoken for when he did she jumped out of surprise.

The girl looked up at him and their eyes met. The moment he saw those eyes he knew. Those eyes, they were the exact same as the ones that he saw in the mirror every day. They had to be. It was quite obvious. The girl also had a few similar facial features. Her skin was as pale as his. The only apparent difference was that she had long blonde hair. She was quite a beautiful little girl. _How can she have my eyes?_ He wondered. His mind supplied many possible answers to that question. She could be related to him. He quickly reminded himself that the side of his family from which he got his looks was non magical. So how would she be in that shop? He realized that the girl didn't seem quite as intrigued as he did by the similarities in the two and had continued to browse the shop. He decided to break the silence.

"What's your name?" he asked. This time the girl didn't jump. She didn't even face him when replying.

"Theodora Riddle," she said plainly, "But most call me Theo."

_Riddle._ The word echoed through his mind. But how? The Riddles were muggles. So how could little Theo here be a witch and a Riddle? A million questions to ask Theo were flooding his mind. He decided that it was best to make it seem like casual conversation, not wanting to scare the girl off.

"So Theo," he said, with a tone that would make it seem as if the two were friends, "Where are your parents?"

"Well my father," she said the word with a great deal of bitterness "is dead. He left my mother and me not long before he got murdered. As for my mum she didn't care to come. You'd imagine that not having known about magic until just recently she would have wanted to come to find out more but she's plenty happy at home with my step father," she said 'step father' with a small snort like breath that showed great disgust.

"So you're muggle born then?" he asked, despite the fact that he hardly needed to.

"Yes," she said, sounding almost ashamed of it. "Are there many like me? You know at Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes," he said, mouthing the word 'sadly' under his breath. He decided now that he was almost positive that he knew exactly who this girl must be he decided that we could move on the better questions. "By any chance was your father Tom Riddle?"

At this the girl glared back at him. Her eyes met his again as if searching him for the answer as to how he have known such a thing. "Yes. You-you've heard of him?" she asked.

A small smile came across his face. He enjoyed the effect that he had on people. The stuttering was a good sign. "Oh, you could say that," he said darkly. Theo gave him a puzzled look. He decided to cut to the chase. "For you see, he was my father too."

"You're lying," she said forcefully despite the fact that her face showed a great deal of doubt. "How could he be?" she said, the forcefulness now gone from her voice.

"It is possible that he could have been married to someone before your mother, is it not?" he said confidently.

"I suppose," replied Theo.

"It is also possible that with this woman to whom he was married he had a child." Theo nodded in agreement. "And it is also possible that that woman was my mother. And therefore I would be his child."

Theo was quiet for a moment, probably in order to let it all sink in. "So, that would make us siblings right?" she finally said.

"Half siblings," he corrected. He wasn't exactly prepared to call this little mudblood girl his sister.

"Why didn't mum ever tell me that I had a brother?" she asked as if she expected him to know.

"Maybe she didn't know about me. I don't even know if my-our father knew about me. I was raised in an orphanage you see."

"Oh," said Theo. "Why, what happened to your mother?"

"She died in child birth," he said flatly. He wasn't positive that that was the full truth but that was what he had always been told at the orphanage.

"So are you a muggle born too?" she asked.

_Of course not you little mudblood_, he thought. "No, my mother was a witch," he said proudly.

"Oh. So that explains how you'd have magic but what are the odds that I would?"

He wasn't exactly sure how to feel about the girl's inquisitive nature. Part of him admired it. The rest was annoyed that she was asking so many questions. "I suppose rather low. But I suppose that it's like that for most mud-ggle borns."

The girl seemed to be trying to think of another question. Her eyes were slammed shut in concentration. They opened. "You haven't told me your name," she stated. From the tone of voice you could easily tell that it wasn't a simple question but more an order for him to tell her his name.

He was a bit surprised to have been spoken to like that. Who was she to speak to him in such a demanding tone? No one ordered him around. But he decided that he may as well reply. "I have the misfortune to have been named after our father," he said, "My full name being Tom Marvelo Riddle."

"Oh," she said, she voice full of pity, "Do you get called Tommy?"

"Never," he said coldly. _What does she think I am, five? _He thought bitterly. He was debating on whether or not he should tell her what most were calling him these days. _It's either that or get called Tom for the rest of the conversation_, he told himself. "I actually get called Voldemort these days."

Theo sounded the name out. "Strange name. Never heard that one before," she said.

A rather pleased looking smile went across his face. "I know," he replied.

**I'm sorry that this part was mostly dialogue. But I had to get some things out there. I know I wasn't overly descriptive in this chapter but remember, it was just a memory. Things will pick up soon. For once I've actually planned out, well mentally, what I want to have happen. Well review to tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not making any money off this story. **

**Okay, I'm sorry for anyone who's been waiting for this post. I haven't really had time because of school work. And when I'm not working I've got other things that I need to do. And of course a person does need a bit of time to sleep and eat and try to maintain sanity. So as you can see my schedule doesn't exactly have a place for writing. But it's Thanksgiving now (well Canadian at least… go Canada!) and I really got into one of my writers mood (hence the fact that if you look at my user profile now there's like 4 new story ideas). So I decided this was the best chance I've got to update before Christmas, yes I'm sorry but it may very well take until then. Don't expect another update soon. Maybe if I get a bunch of response for this story I'll consider trying to find a chance to update before then, like weekends late at night when my only other option would be sleep. So I hope this keeps you happy until then. Read and review!**

_Chapter 1_

Voldemort pulled out his wand and turned on the light. Theo's hands rushed out to cover her eyes.

"Alright, I'm up I'm up," she replied, "Just turn off the bloody light!"

He flicked his wand and the let went out. "Better?" he asked in a teasing voice. "Now come on. I have stuff that I want you to do."

Theo pulled herself out of bed. Voldemort left the room and she got changed. She then went to meet him in the room that best resembled a kitchen. Not that it was that great a room, after all like the rest of the house it was falling apart. When she got there she saw an envelope on the table with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"It finally came?" she said with a new found joy. Voldemort simply nodded. Theo tore the envelope open. She shook it above the table and a letter fell out. "You look at it," she said looking at the letter as if she thought it might blow up, "I can't bear to."

"Oh come on, how stupid could you possibly be? You're related to me after all," he said, reaching over and grabbing the letter. His eyes moved across the page as he read what it said.

"Well? How did I do?" Theo asked nervously.

"Well, let's just say that my brains didn't come from our father's side of the family," he said. He gave her a teasing look.

"So what? I got 0 N.E.W.T.s?" she asked with deep concern.

"No, you passed _everything_," he said teasingly. She punched him in the arm. "Hey, it wasn't that much of a lie. You passed most things. You got an Outstanding in potions, although I can't imagine how you wouldn't have. All you really needed to do for that class was tell them that you were my sister and then you'd basically be guaranteed top marks."

"Oh yes, you're the real reason why everything worked out for me at Hogwarts. Being related to you didn't cause any issues at all! Why would I mind basically being stalked by Dumbledore ever since day one?"

"I no, that could have become a real problem. Especially when word got out that I was going to become your legal guardian due to your parents' death. But you did I fine job of earning that old fool's trust. I don't know why, people always told me that I come across as very trustworthy."

"It's because I'm the beautiful one," she teased.

He glanced back up at his sister. _Half sister, _he reminded himself. He had to admit that she was beautiful. He had thought her to be quite pretty even as a little girl when she had first marched into Borgin and Burkes. She was certainly no little girl now. She had developed into a beautiful young woman. He often wondered had he would have felt about her had she not been related. He always told himself that he would have just seen her as any little mudblood and a disgrace to the wizarding world but he never felt thoroughly convinced.

"Well are you going to let me look at it?"

"Huh?" he said, startled from the sudden breakage of his train of thought.

"I said are you going to let me at my grades?" repeated Theo.

"Sure," he said shoving the letter into her hands. "Yes! Three N.E.W.T.'s!" she exclaimed.

"I got 7," he gloated.

Theo shot him an evil look. "I still don't get why you didn't let me take Devination. I was good at that!"

"As I said, you don't need it. It's completely useless. I truly don't believe in such things as predictions and prophecies. Utter nonsense."

"You're only saying that because you weren't any good at it," she teased.

It was his turn to give a dirty look. "You know all too well I could have been had I wanted to. But I chose to follow more important things." Theo gave him a look of amused skepticism. "But none of this is important anymore. Now that you have finally completed your education you can finally pursue things of true importance."

"And what might that be?" she asked.

His only response was the smirk on his face.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! This was basically just to explain a few things about their relationship so far and try to get you guys up to speed. I also didn't want to start the action right away because I thought it might get a nit confusing to try to explain important things about them when I'm also trying to describe what's going on. I promise it will get more exciting soon enough. Anyone wondering how Theo's parents wound up dead? Well I suppose you could probably guess but I do plan to write that one in as a memory. I don't know when but eventually. I already have the scene completely played out in my head. I was considering putting it in when I mentioned the fact that Theo had gone to live with Voldemort after her parents' death but I decided its better just to wait a bit. After all I don't think a memory would fit in too well in this chapter. So I will try to find a place for it as soon as possible. But remember, since I don't want to disappoint you guys, I won't be updating for a while now. Maybe I'll update a few times around Christmas but probably not before then. Unless of course I get a lot of feedback for this chapter because then I might try to update a bit before then. So remember, REVIEW!**


End file.
